Lessons In Photography
by Molkite
Summary: Gibbs takes Tony for some... Personal training. Pre-slash and slash warning, male/male content.


**Warning for slash IE male/male content.**

"Tony… we need to talk."

"Sure what's up?"

Tony watched Gibbs shuffle through a pile of photos he'd printed off and couldn't decide whether Gibbs was going to laugh or frown. Instead he placed the prints on his desk and spread them out. Tony was perplexed.

"Tony do you think these prints are acceptable?"

Tony looked closer, as far as he could tell they were fine, they were of a particularly gruesome scene where someone had been dismembered and spread around a kitchen. But this didn't faze Tony, he'd actually been there so the photographs were nothing.

"I guess… Where is this going?"

"Tony we can't use these pictures look closer…" He pointed at two of them. "These two don't have enough lighting to even make out what that body part is." He pointed at another. "And this one just… I don't even know what that is." Gibbs picked it up and turned it over trying to work it out.

"That's the victim's purse."

"Oh, so that's what that is."

Tony snatched the photograph and bundled it up with the others. Gibbs was smiling down at him un nerving him slightly.

"We're going to do some photography training. Come on."

Tony followed his boss silently, he'd only just been on an intensive training course that included photography at a crime scene and he honestly couldn't tell what was wrong with the photographs as he flipped through them while they walked to one of the training rooms. Gibbs had already been in there preparing it, there was a dummy doll in the centre of the room and some other random items scattered around the otherwise empty room.

"Okay here's your camera, how would you approach the scene now? It's been secured everything else that needs to be done at this point has already been done apart from the photographing."

Gibbs stood in the doorway with folded arms, Tony felt a little awkward, photographing the scene was something that usually came naturally to him and he just did it without thought, and now he had to talk his boss through it?

"Well first I'd just look around and make sure I'm not stepping on anything important and that I know exactly what I want from the body, what angles I need to capture and if I need the body moved at all, I mean if there is anything on it's back or a side that is hidden."

Gibbs nodded.

"Then I'd start photographing from a point and work around from that point to make sure I get everything, like you could start with the head?"

Tony suddenly felt something against his back and panicked a little. "Tony relax I'm just adjusting your posture." Tony relaxed and allowed Gibbs to re arrange him. Straightening his back and re arranging his hands. Gibbs' hands seemed to linger, he was pressed close against his back.

"This will help my pictures?"

"Yeah, if you hold the camera like this you get a steadier shot, also you're not in the light now. You were in the light in those shots I showed you."

Tony didn't really believe that was the problem in his photographs but he played along and finished talking him through the process. Gibbs didn't really look interested in the photographs, he seemed to be lucidly watching him, not really there.

"And that's the whole process finished."

"Let me show you something else."

Gibbs returned to his position behind Tony and touched his abs, Tony nearly dropped the camera and while trying to retrieve the falling equipment he managed to take a photograph, the flash startling them both. But Gibbs continued and moved his hands down to Tony's hips.

"And what is this demonstrating?"

Gibbs snorted and drew closer, pressing their bodies together once again, this time he touched Tony's neck and stroked him gently, he knew from watching Tony that he had a soft spot for neck tickles and he used this to his advantage.

"Mmm that feels good." He purred leaning back against Gibbs' firm chest.

"I know." Gibbs changed tact and replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed a gentle trail down his neck, Tony was practically melting under his expert touch. Between them a heat was growing, Tony could feel it and just wanted to yield to Gibbs, to give him what he wanted. What they both wanted.

"Is this really a lesson in photography?"

Tony turned in his arms and leant up to kiss his boss, they stood in the staged room in each others embrace, gingerly exploring one another. Gibbs relished the feeling of their stubble mingling, Tony felt strong and sturdy in his arms. Tony just wanted Gibbs, the heat between them was so intense it was taking him everything to remain composed.

"Maybe it is… What do you say we make this more of a _private _lesson?"


End file.
